


Baby You're Perfect

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is insecure about the whole 'Larry Stylinson' thing, because he thinks Louis fits Harry more than he ever will be. Harry proves him otherwise, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, me and Tommogirl98 are on a roll these past days because we have actually written and published 3 one-shot collaborations all under 24 hours! This is the most writing I've done since I called my hiatus off just this year so I'm really, really happy about it! We literally just got to know each other yesterday and here we are, publishing our third and last fic (for the day, at least) together! And this won't ever be the last, I promise you dearies. So I hope you guys enjoy these treats coming from Niki and I, to you. :) This is another prompt we agreed on doing together, and there would be more where those came from so yeah. This is again, unedited and written through kik. Hope you, my luves, like it! :* -Miles
> 
> Title taken from One Direction's newest single, 'Perfect'! (IF YOU WANNA GUSH ABOUT THE MUSIC VIDEO, MY INBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN AND FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME ON KIK. <3)
> 
> Warnings: A fatal amount of angst, fluff and smut combined all together. HAHAHAHAHA!

"So, I just wanna ask you guys, how do you feel about the bromances? Like when some of your fans pair you up with each other? Especially you, Harry and Louis, having the biggest fan base of all these relationships?"   
  
Zayn discreetly shrugged and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He never liked bringing up those 'bromance' topics, because it meant bringing up the whole "Larry Stylinson" thing. Zayn isn't homophobic, he swears, it would be too hypocritical of him. Yes, Zayn is gay, so that will never be a reason as to why he hates these topics being brought up not just in interviews, but in other appearances as well.

Harry glanced as Zayn, making sure his baby was okay, and then looked back at the interviewer. 

"Ziam is the next big one I heard." The lady continued. Harry clenched his fist at that. He didn't like people talking about his baby being with someone else.   
  
"No, Ziam or Larry isn't real." Liam said with a laugh.   
  
If they only knew. Lilo and Zarry were the real ones, not Ziam and Larry.   
  
Harry nonchalantly draped his arm over Zayn's shoulder and quietly pulled Zayn closer to him. It was a small enough gesture that nobody noticed.

Zayn subtly drifted away from Harry's touch though, feeling quite unworthy of it. The next question came immediately, and Harry absentmindedly leaned into Louis as they were chatting the answer amongst themselves, leaving Zayn to his thoughts.

 

~*~

  
  
As he currently observes, Zayn finally understands why fans continue to insist that Harry and Louis were together. On a viewer's perspective, you can see the genuine smiles and the lingering touches, the flirty comments and the frequent whispers, as if it doesn't take a rocket scientist to hypothesize that maybe, they are together and very much in love.

But that wasn't the case. Harry and Louis are just friends. It made Zayn very upset and felt as if he didn't deserve Harry. Maybe Harry should just date Louis and be done with Zayn. Or maybe Niall. Narry was pretty cute, much cuter than Zarry... well that's what Zayn was thinking.

Still drowned in his thoughts, Zayn didn't realize that the interview was almost ending and that they were about to head home. Just as the director announced that it was over, Zayn immediately stood up and walked out of the studio and into the back stage, successfully avoiding Harry in the process. Harry didn't seem to notice it though, he was so engrossed in his conversation with Louis. 

Louis is a much better fit for Harry, Zayn thinks. They had so much history together, being the best of friends ever since the X-Factor days and he understands Harry in ways that even Zayn cannot. Besides, he's not even that special. All he does in the band is bring negative publicity, always involved in cheating rumors and racial discrimination, and his signature high notes weren't that remarkable because either Liam or Harry can do it too.   
  
All of Zayn's insecurities seemed to be coming out at this point, various reasons on why he doesn't deserve Harry or being in the band in general haunts his mind and slowly killing him inside.

Besides, Zayn's still a virgin... he can't pleasure Harry like, what he thinks, Louis could. Zayn looked behind him for a quick second to see Louis laughing at whatever Harry just said and he hugged his arm.... See, they're just perfect for each other... 

Harry looked at Zayn carefully as he talked with Louis. He noticed Liam taking glances there way too and that made him laugh a little. Louis is so getting punished tonight.   
  
In the car, Zayn sat in the very back, looking out the window. Harry sat next to him and out his hand on Zayn's  thigh, rubbing his hand over it. "Zaynie?" Harry asked but got no response. Harry sighed and leaned into the older, but smaller boy, lightly kissing and nibbling at his neck. "Baby are you okay?" He asked.   
  
Zayn just shrugged him off. "I'm fine. Stop it." He slightly pushed Harry away.   
  
Harry just leaned in again, this time gripping Zayn's thigh tightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He playfully growled, trying to get Zayn to cheer up again. He started to work at Zayn's neck again, forcing him to tilt his head to the side.   
  
"Harry please stop..." Zayn sighed. "I'm not in the mood."   
  
Harry sighed and pulled away, but kept his hand on Zayn's thigh.

The rest of the drive home was spent shooting unreturned glances at Zayn whose eyes still glued to the window, and Harry was getting worried by the minute. Zayn secretly holding back his own tears and looking further away to the other direction so no one would notice the wetness threatening to fall. 

As soon as the engine was turned off, Zayn rushed out of the car and into the house, not even bothering to wait for Harry. The other lads looked at his direction and then towards Harry with worried expressions, but he merely shrugs and runs after him.

  
  
~*~

  
  
"Zayn, love, will you please open the door for me?" Harry calmly asks, though he feels like he's about to blow up with worry. He doesn't have a clue how Zayn's feeling, and his boyfriend refuses to even look at him in the eye.   
  
"Zayn, please, just talk to me baby," Harry knocks harder, but to no effect. The other boys had left them all alone, Liam and Louis staying at Liam's flat, and Niall was out clubbing with Josh.   
  
Harry willed himself not to cry and to stay strong for both Zayn and him, but his eyes betrayed him. Sniffles were slowly escaping his lips, and thoughts of their possible downfall as a couple were haunting him.

"Zaynie baby please. I don't know what I did wrong, please talk to me." Harry pleased, slamming his fist to the door in defeat and resting his head on it. 

"Why don't you go cry to Louis." He heard Zayn say from the other side. "He's better than me anyway..."   
  
Harry frowned his brows and stood up straight again. "Is that what this is about. Zayn he's my best friend, nothing more. I want you and only you." Harry said, kind of getting angry that he was talking to a door. Zayn didn't answer. "Zayn open the door." He said. No answer. "Zayn Malik if you don't open this goddamn door in five seconds I will kick it down." Harry counted to five in his head and there was still no response. 'Fine then.' Harry thought to himself, and using all his strength, literally kicked Zayn's door down.   
  
He walked in and Zayn quickly got up from his bed, tear stained cheeks. "Harry what the hell?" He said.   
  
"I told you to open the door." Harry said, somewhat angry, but he did always have a short temper. "Kitten listen to me." Harry said, using Zayn's pet name, and sitting down on the bed, pulling Zayn with him. "I have no romantic feelings for Louis. Only you, do you understand?"   
  
"But..." Zayn sighed and looked down at his lap. "It's obvious that you two would make such a better couple than we do... the fans sure think so." Zayn was crying again and Harry sighed, pulling him towards him. Zayn didn't struggle this time.   
  
"Zaynie I love you and only you. Who cares what other people think." Harry said kissing the top of Zayn's head. "Let me show you." He whispered to him.   
  
"What?" Zayn said pulling away slightly pulling away to look at Harry.   
  
Harry smirk, moving so that he was hovering Zayn as Zayn lay on his back. "Let me show you." Harry repeated.   
  
Harry started kissing as Zayn's neck and jaw. Gentle loving kisses that he knew Zayn loved. "Wait." Zayn said. "The, um, door." Zayn pointed to the now broken door.   
  
Harry chuckled and kissed Zayn's nose. "Are you shy baby?" Harry asks. Zayn blushed and nodded. "Okay, we'll go to my room." Harry picked Zayn up bridal style and carried him to his room and gently laid him down on the bed. He moved to take off Zayn's shirt, but Zayn stopped him.   
  
"Um, can I leave my shirt on?" Zayn said shyly.   
  
Harry smiled at how adorable he was. "Of course baby." Harry moved to his pants kissing as he pulled them down along with his boxers. "Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, making sure.   
  
Zayn gave him a smile. "Yes."

Harry smiled brightly, and leaned down to peck Zayn's nose, down to his lips. Zayn let out a sweet whine, making Harry smile into the liplock. 

Passion immediately took over their kiss, with Harry moving his lips from Zayn's jaw to his neck, to his sweet spot just above his collarbone. He swears the noises Zayn makes are the sweetest he's ever heard, and he's glad he's the reason of those noises.   
  
Harry slips his hands under Zayn's shirt to his nipples, tweaking them to their hardness. Zayn threw his head back in pleasure, quiet whines still escaping his lips. Harry looks up to Zayn's eyes in confirmation as his other hand traveling to Zayn's throbbing dick, stroking him in full hardness.   
  
Still flustered and shy, Zayn quietly moans out a yes and Harry brings his fingers towards Zayn's mouth. He sucks on them while looking at Harry through his lashes and fuck, how can someone be innocent and be really fucking hot at the same time?

Zayn honestly was kind of confused of to what to do. Harry noticed and smiled, giving him a sweet kiss and spreading his legs so he could get to his hole. "Have you ever fingered yourself baby?" Harry asked. 

Zayn blushed, and lightly shook his head 'no'. Harry's eyes widened and he could feel himself get harder by Zayn's innocence. "Never?" Zayn shook his head again. Harry smiled and slowly inserted one finger into Zayn. Zayn gasped arching his back, his shirt slightly coming up as Harry kissed at his collarbone. "My innocent kitten."

Zayn turned his head away in embarrassment, blush coating his cheeks. Harry cooed at the sight of his kitten being too flustered, making him insert another finger alongside the first. Zayn whimpered at the sudden thickness of Harry's digits in him. He was still too shy though, but Harry makes him feel confident in a way no one can. 

"Harry?" Zayn asked in a small voice. Harry partially stopped his movements to look at his baby before him.   
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"Can we not go all the way tonight?" Zayn struggles to let out, because he doesn't really wanna disappoint Harry, but he just isn't ready for that yet.

Harry looked at his face studying his features. "You don't want that, do you." Harry said more a statement than a question. "Baby you're not ready and I can tell." 

Zayn sighed and looked to the side. "No..." He mumbled.   
  
"Then why would you ask that if you're not ready?"   
  
"Because I didn't want to disappoint you..." Zayn said quietly.   
  
"Baby look at me." Harry said, using his nose to nudge Zayn's face, his fingers still inside him. "I will NEVER make you do something you don't want to. If you're not ready then I'm fine with that. I just want to make you feel good."   
  
Zayn smiled and nodded. "Thank you."   
  
Harry kissed him, so lovingly that Zayn's stomach leaped. "I love you." Harry said and added his third finger into Zayn's tight heat.

As Zayn arched his back off the bed, Harry couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend's expense, making Zayn pout and raise a brow at him. 

"You're seriously laughing at me at a time like this?" Zayn playfully asks in between moans, as Harry still continues to pleasure him with his fingers.   
  
"Yes, I am, Mr. Zayn Malik. Why, can you do something about it?" Harry retorts, as he pulls his fingers out. Zayn gasps at the empty feeling of his hole clenching around nothing, and crosses his arms.   
  
"Oh, yes I wi-" Zayn gets cut off by his own moans as Harry suddenly reinserted all three of his fingers into him, curling them directly against his prostate. Harry can't help the smirk on his face as he sees Zayn unable to speak because of the pain.   
  
Zayn feels a pit in his stomach, and he knows he's close. He brings Harry down in a gentle kiss as he speeds up his fingers buried in Zayn.   
  
"I'm close Harry," Zayn chokes out as he meets Harry's thrusts, and finally comes with screaming his boyfriend's name.

Harry watched in amazement as Zayn came. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was ajar. His toes were curled and his hair stuck to his forehead. "You're so beautiful." Harry whispered to him, kissing the center of his neck, as Zayn calmed down. "My beautiful kitten." 

"Wow." Is all Zayn could say. He's never came by fingering before. "W-what about you?" Zayn asked shyly looking at Harry now.   
  
Harry smirked and kissed Zayn's cheek. "I'm fine love."   
  
Zayn bite his lip, hesitant but pushed Harry down on his back, straddling his thighs. He was shaking and nervous as he attempted to take Harry's belt off. He's never sucked anyone off, but for Harry... he's willing to try.

"Love, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Harry reminds him. But that's the thing, he's ready for it. He's been thinking of it for quite a while now, and maybe watched a few videos here and there. 

"I'm sure of this Haz, I promise," Zayn reassures him as he sheds Harry's tight jeans off. The younger man bites his bottom lip in arousal as Zayn takes his member out and strokes it lightly.   
  
Zayn takes a deep breath as he starts to lick Harry's leaking tip, making his boyfriend's head throw back in arousal. He gave a few kitten licks on the tip before sinking himself lower, taking his boyfriend's cock inch by inch.   
  
As Zayn starts deep throating him, Harry's hands find their way to Zayn's hair, tugging them off in pleasure. The sight of Zayn sucking him off is officially the hottest thing ever, Harry thinks, but decides otherwise when Zayn looks up at him through his long eyelashes.

Harry quickly grabs his phone, taking a picture of Zayn sucking him of as he looked at him with his long lashes. "That's-shit- my new wallpaper." 

Zayn's eyes widened and he stopped sucking, but still had his lips around Harry. "No. Baby. I wasn't being serious. That picture is for my eyes only."   
  
Harry could see Zayn smile around his cock as he began to suck again. Harry leaned forward and squeezed Zayn's ass that was perked up in the air. Zayn gave a gasp and jumped as he continued to suck Harry.   
  
Zayn continued to suck Harry off until he came three times just from Zayn's mouth. It was the best first time ever for both lads even though they didn't go all the way yet, but Harry still managed to get his point across though. That no one, would ever come between them, not even the greatest force would separate Harry and Zayn. And that Zayn Malik, is never less than perfect, because Harry loves him just the way he is.

Zayn continued to suck Harry off until he came three times just from Zayn's mouth. It was the best first time ever for both lads even though they didn't go all the way yet, but Harry still managed to get his point across though. That no one, would ever come between them, not even the greatest force would separate Harry and Zayn. And that Zayn Malik, is never less than perfect, because Harry loves him just the way he is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! All the love! :*


End file.
